


The Sons of Apollo and Laufey

by gay_for_mcmissile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, OC/Canon, the avengers live in the tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_mcmissile/pseuds/gay_for_mcmissile
Summary: The son of Apollo and the son of Laufey, what happens if they go to know each other? This fic includes the Avengers and oc/canon. This story follows how Loki and Toran meet and get to know each other, of course with lots of adventures too.
Relationships: Loki/Original Character, Loki/Toran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Avengers/Marvel





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will most likely start short so do forgive me, also again. this is a Loki/Oc fic. Not a Loki/Reader fic.

“Well, team we have some… news.”  
Steve stood before the team, who were all lounging on the couch, except for Thor and Tony, who were standing with Steve.  
“Well spit it out soldier,” Natasha Romanoff said, urging Steve, “we haven’t got all day.” Toran rolled his eyes at her, although it was fun to see playful banter, Rogers didn’t seem to be in the mood. In fact, neither did Tony, the only happy person who stood before them was Thor.  
The rest of the avengers urged Steve to continue, Toran stayed distracted on his phone, listening with one ear. “Thor has informed us that his father has agreed on a punishment for his brother-” Before Steve could finish, Barton interrupted, “Well what does that have to do with us?”  
Steve seemed annoyed, “I was getting there.”  
“What Cap is trying to say is that Loki is staying in New York, with us, until Odin and NYC see fit. Point Break is bringing him here in a few days” Tony finally said, cutting off Steve.  
Toran almost stood up, “What do you mean he’s staying here? In the tower?” Thor nodded as Toran flopped back down, he did not want to deal with this, still having wounds from Loki. The other avengers had their arguments, but it was final.  
Toran tuned them out, putting in his earbuds, blasting music. He despised Loki, having battled him head-on. Toran fiddled with his bandages as he watched the team slowly disperse, deeming it a good time to leave he got up, bidding the rest of the Avengers’ goodnight and heading to his floor.  
Once he had arrived he threw his phone onto the counter, taking off his jacket. The floor was rather big for a single person, he wasn’t bothered though. Picking up his phone again he started heading to his room, ignoring the fact that the text from his boyfriend had been seen 3 hours ago.

That bastard Toran thought to himself, he had been told by his boyfriend that he would be at his house the whole night and would be up to chat. Of course, he had ignored the 3 separate texts Toran had sent, just asking to talk. He opened the door to his room, which was covered wall to wall in bookshelves, each filled with their thick books, it was his library. He took the remote for his LEDs turning them to a soft turquoise color before walking to his queen-sized bed, picking up a few books and putting them on their respective shelves before changing into a pair of baggy, dark green pajama pants and a tank top. He lifted the sheet and climbed under, putting his phone on silent and turning off his LEDs.

Toran laid in his bed for a few hours, unable to sleep, he threw off the covers and turned his light back on. He checked the time on his clock “2 am” it read, Toran, groaned as he left his room, picking up a hoodie on the way out. He slowly crept to the elevator, no one would hear him, but it was a force of habit, he pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come to his floor. The light ding alerted him and he stepped in.

“What floor would you like to go to, Mr. Lawson?” Jarvis quietly asked.

“The Deck, please,” Toran whispered.

The elevator began to go up and in no time he was at the ‘party deck’ as Tony liked to call it. Toran stepped out of the elevator, walking silently. He liked to come out here in the night and look at the city, it was.. oddly calming.

The sky was never clear, he really saw the stars, but the lights of buildings and cars looked like the stars if you squinted exactly right. He didn’t care about seeing the stars, Toran simply watched as a few cars would occasionally pass by, it helped clear his head. All he could think about was the fact that Loki was going to be staying with them. Toran wasn’t worried about if there was enough space in the tower, there was, he was worried about who would have to keep an eye on him.

Toran doubted that Loki would want to spend most of his punishment on Midgard with his brother, anyone could see that Loki had a strong dislike for his brother. Toran also knew that Loki wanted to rule the mortals, as fun as they were to mess with, they would not be the best kingdom. Toran despised Loki himself, only having been brought pain by the trickster god, Loki had even stooped so low as to call him an idiotic mortal. Toran scoffed at the thought, he was no mortal, he was a demi-god for god’s sake! Toran shook his head, he was Apollo’s son! He shouldn’t be taking this! But… he did.

No matter what Loki said he refused to let it get to him and even if Loki tried to get under his skin he would simply ignore it, he figured that someone would be assigned to watch Loki, and even though he hated the thought of himself doing it, he swore that if he did have to, he wouldn’t let Loki get underneath his skin. With a clearer mind, Toran descended to his private quarters and was finally able to get to sleep.

He had no idea what he was getting into.


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is sort of short, school's kicking my butt right now.

The next morning, Toran didn’t wake on his own. He was awoken by the sound of loud music coming from a speaker in his room.

“Wakey Wakey Half-Blood!,” Stark's voice came through the speaker, “There has been a change in plans.”

Toran groaned, he hated being woken up like this. He was still tired and didn’t want to get up, he asked Tony groggily, “What do you mean change in plans?” He propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring the fact that Tony was starting to sound annoyed that he wasn’t awake yet.  
“Loki is coming today.”

If getting woken up by ACDC didn’t wake him up, this sure as hell did. Toran sat up straight, “What do you mean Loki is coming today?!”  
“I mean, he’s coming today. It's simple to understand, Thor is going to go retrieve him in a few hours. So, get ready.” 

With that, the music stopped and so did Stark's voice. Toran uncovered himself and threw himself out of bed. He walked over to his closet and threw on his black and red striped jacket, along with his usual blue beans, band t-shirt, and his goggles.  
He grabbed his phone and went into the elevator, opting to go to the living space as he assumed that’s where most of the avengers would most likely be. The elevator started heading up and Toran deleted some notifications he had gotten. Still nothing from Daniel. The elevator door opened and Toran stepped out, saying good morning to the few avengers on the floor.  
Toran threw himself onto the couch, contemplating falling asleep again but before he could he was interrupted by Clint.

“I know you feel the same as I do about Loki staying here.” He firmly stated, sitting beside Toran.

“Yeah, I do but I’ve decided I’m not going to let him get under my skin. And you shouldn’t let him either.”

Clint smiled at Toran, agreeing with him. 

“Steve made some bacon if you want some, it’s in the dining hall.”  
“Is the team still eating?”  
“Some of them, I think Cap and Nat were sparing before they were going to eat.”

With that, Toran thanked Clint and headed down the dining hall. The few friends who were in the dining hall greeted him, the usual, “good morning” or “howdy country boy”, he didn’t mind it, he did grow up in the country after all. He inhaled the few pieces that were left, startling Thor in the process.

“Sir Lawson! I did not know you could eat so quickly!”

“You should see me chug whiskey Thor, that’ll be one heck of a surprise for you. I can outdrink Stark!”

That surprised Thor, he hadn’t seen Toran drink heavily yet so he was yet to see how the man could hold his alcohol. Toran left the dining hall, heading to his safe space. It was a secluded area of the tower, rarely visited by his housemates. Toran had filled the small area with books and bean bags, it had one of the best views in the tower. He sat on the blue bean bag in his ‘hideout’ and picked up a book he had been reading. Choosing to continue it until the guest was to arrive.

*time skips cause I’m not writing Toran reading a book*

Toran checked his phone, multiple messages from Stark stating Thor had left to get Loki. It was only sent 5 minutes ago so he just sent a message saying okay. Toran stood up, popping in his back, and heading to the common area where the other Avengers were anxiously waiting for Thor’s return.  
“Where have you been, Toran? Thor’s is going to be back soon with Loki, and we have to be ready.” Bruce informed him. Toran shrugged, sitting on the floor by Natasha’s feet. Tony shook his head, sure, Toran was one of the youngest Avengers and wasn’t mature at times but Tony knew why he was acting like this. He was nervous to be around Loki again…


End file.
